You Can't Live Off Of Only Food
by yesimahuman
Summary: This one-shot used to be in my other story, but I removed it, since, now that I think about it, intermissions don't really make sense. Zaraki Bankai theory inside.


Stark was as worried as the top Espada in Lord Aizen's army could be. His opponent, the captain of- if his haori was anything to go by- the 11th division was not showing any signs of tiring. If anything, he just seemed to be getting stronger.

Stark mentally berated himself. He was a Vasto-Lordo Arrancar, for goodness sakes, and he couldn't even defeat one Shinigami captain. True, the 13th and 8th division captains were now lying at his feet, either dead or unconscious, but still!

Suddenly, Kenpachi appeared behind Stark. "Got you know," he cackled.

"Far from it," Stark muttered. He swung his pistols up and fired point blank.

When the smoke cleared, his opponent appeared to be heavily injured. Slowly, he began to succumb to gravity, and then he fell to the ground.

Stark smirked. Three down, he thought. Not bad at all. He was about to turn to his next opponent when he felt a sudden surge of reiatsu.

He looked down, shocked. There was a crater gouged out of Karakura town, no doubt where the captain had landed. Suddenly, something shot out of the smoke.

Impossible, Stark thought. His doubts were immediately dispelled when Zaraki brought his sword slicing upwards to cut Stark in half. He quickly dodged out of the way and let loose a barrage of Ceros from his pistols.

The battle wore on like that for a long time. Stark was beginning to tire. His opponent, on the other hand, just looked and fought like he was stronger than ever. He pummeled Stark with his sword, the Espada just barely managing to block with his guns and fire in return. His only advantage was that his opponent was predictable. He fought like a maniac, without planning his moves out. He relied on instinct alone.

Finally Stark managed to exploit one of his opponent's numerous openings. He simultaneously fired his guns.

Stark had little doubt that the battle was not over yet, even when the smoke cleared, revealing a Zaraki in a state that was horrific. He had burns streaking all across his body, and a hole in his thigh where Stark had managed to impale him. Worst of all, the edge of the circle of his Cero had blown through the side of his torso, but he still managed to grin like a maniac.

"Well," Zaraki said. "Looks like this guy's worthy, isn't he, Demon."

Stark's eyes narrowed. "Demon?" he said. "Who's Demon?"

"Don't worry," Zaraki said. "You'll meet him soon enough. We've both decided that you're by far the strongest opponent we've ever met. In fact, if it's any comfort, you should have killed me twice already."

Stark's eyes widened. "Then why the hell aren't you dead?" he shouted.

Zaraki raised his sword. "My Zanpakuto's effect," he replied. "The stronger my opponent, the more injuries I receive and the more bloodlust I build up all makes me stronger and Demon sharper. You should be proud that I even activated the effect. When me and my sword both reach an agreement that my opponent is the strongest we're going to get in a long time, Demon allows me to call him out."

Stark raised his eyebrows. "Call him out?" he asked. "That's what you Shinigami call Bankai, isn't it?"

"Exactly," Zaraki said, raising his sword with both hands. "Bankai: Demon's Maw!"

He brought Demon crashing down- but on nothing. The strike hit only thin air. However, as Stark watched, amazed, the space in front of Zaraki began to rip apart, similar to a Garganta. Stark noticed Zaraki's sword pouring into the dimensional rip. A hand clutched the edge of the opening, then another. Stark saw two glowing red eyes look out of the rip.

It was the last thing he ever saw. The last thing he ever heard was Zaraki cackle "Itadakimasu!"* He never even registered Demon's red head with long black hair shoot out of the rip. He never even had time to feel pain as it swallowed him whole. He had never even noticed Zaraki himself step into his side of the rift.

Zaraki stepped back into the rift. When he stepped out, his sword in his right hand, he licked his lips.

"Gochisosama!"*

*A/N Itadakimasu and Gochisosama are phrases commonly used by the Japanese before and after eating meals.


End file.
